Modern Family Spankings
by IGuessILikeTurtle
Summary: The men and boys of ABC's Modern Family get themselves into quite a bit of trouble. Here's how they pay the consequences of their actions.
1. Phil Spanked by Jay

Phil was in** big** trouble. He was currently hiding in Gloria's shoe closet as an angry Jay stormed through the first floor of the house.

"PHIL!" Jay roared. "I know you're in here!"

Phil's heart began to beat faster as he heard Jay climbing the stairs. _Please don't look in the closet. Please don't look on the closet. _The closet door was thrown open, causing Phil to cry out. Jay loomed over him. "There you are!" He shouted. Phil jumped and attempted to throw himself out of the closet, but Jay caught his shoulder.

"Ow," Phil whined.

"Oh you're going to be saying more than just 'ow' when I'm through with you!" He marched Phil out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Let's not do anything hasty," Phil pleaded as Jay threw him onto the couch. "I really didn't mean to break that model. Besides, we fixed it so it's all good." He yelped as a belt came into contact with his backside. Phil stared up at his father in-law. "Did you just spank me?"

"Damn right I did," Jay replied. "And I'm going to keep spanking you until I feel you've learned your lesson. Get up and over my knee...NOW!" Phil stood up as Jay took a seat. Face bright red, he assumed a position across Jay's lap.

"I'm a grown man," Phil begged, "please don't do this." SMACK! Jay's hand slammed into Phil's ass. Phil grunted. Another smack.

"Stop talking," Jay ordered. "Or I'll have you count them." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He administered five more smacks onto Phil's butt.

"Please-ow-stop-ow!" Jay suddenly let up. "Oh thank the lord-" He unbuttoned Phil's jeans and pulled them off. He did the same thing with his shirt. Phil was now only in his too tight white briefs. Jay examined the undergarments.

"Why are there so many holes in them?" He asked. He brushed his hand over a large one that exposed Phil's crack.

"They're kind of worn," Phil mumbled, shivering as Jay felt around. "Can we please just get this over with-" Smack! "Sweet Mother Almighty!" Smack! Smack! Smack! Jay's hand slammed roughly into Phil's covered buttcheeks and occasionally his thighs. The thin layer of cotton did little to protect Phil's ass. He bit his lip as Jay delivered five more smacks to his burning bum.

"That model was in mint condition," Jay fumed. Smack! "My dad left it for me when he died. And then you and your clumsily little fingers-" Smack! "Break it!" Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!

Phil gasped as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Jay rubbed a hand along Phil's butt, once again feeling the large hole. "Are we done?" Phil whispered. Smack! "Ah!"

"We almost were," Jay tsked. He fingered the waistband of Phil's briefs. "I think we can do without these."

"No!" Phil said, squirming, but Jay held him down. With one hand he tore the hole into a bigger one before finally shredding the briefs. A large red butt was now exposed to the air. The small scraps of cotton fell to the floor.

Jay examined the damage. He had left Phil's butt a bright red, easily visible on the hairless skin. "Do you shave back here?" He asked, prying apart the cheeks to see a perfectly hairless butthole.

"Mhmm," Phil mumbled. He grunted as Jay ran a finger along the crack. The older man than pulled something out from underneath the couch cushion. "What's that?" Smack! Phil screamed as cold wood came into contact with his burning glutes.

"Just the paddle I used to spank my younger employees with," Jay said casually. "Let's see, it was Apollo 13 right? That means thirteen more hits. I won't make you count as long as you don't try and cover yourself. Understand?" Phil nodded. "Good."

Smack! "Ow!" Smack, smack! "Please Jay-" Smack, smack, smack! "I'm sorry!" Phil was sobbing now. Tears streamed down his face. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack...SMACK! Phil let out an anguished cry as he received his last spanking from the paddle. He stayed across Jay's lap, crying as his father in-law rubbed his butt. Jay could feel the heat coming off of it.

"I'm sorry," Phil hiccuped. "It won't happen again."

Jay slid the paddle back under the cushion. "It better not. Now get up." He helped Phil to his feet and kicked his clothes underneath the couch. "Oh, you won't be needing those." He led Phil over to a chair. Phil didn't even bother covering himself, his boner sticking straight out.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked as Jay forced him to kneel on the seat of the chair and bend over the back so his butt was sticking out.

"I'm letting everyone know this door is off limits," Jay said slyly as he moved the chair in front of the door that led to the room with all of his models. Phil opened his mouth to protest, but Jay stopped him. "I'm using the belt if you try and get up." Phil bent back down. "Good boy," he said, patting Phil's butt affectionately, making his son in-law wince. "Now I'm going to call everyone and tell them we're having dinner here tonight." He laughed as Phil began to cry again. His bright red buttcheeks would be the center of attention all night.

At dinner, everyone was surprised to see a naked Phil bent over a chair in front of a door. The kids were even more embarrassed to see his bright red butt. "It serves as a warning," Jay announced. "There isn't a man on Earth that I don't think needs a spanking. Let this be a lesson to you all." With that, he gave one last smack to Phil's bum. The grown man in the chair cried out in pain and then burst into tears as everyone laughed.

Manny, Luke, Cam, and Mitchell all felt something in their backsides as they stared at Phil's ass. Which one of them would be next?


	2. Luke Spanked by Jay

"Honey, eat your potatoes," Claire said as she purposely piled a second spoonful on Luke's plate. "Come on, you don't want to end up like your father do you?" She joked. Luke looked up and saw his dad's bright red butt still bent over the chair in front of the door. He began shoveling potatoes into his mouth.

"Very funny Claire," Phil snapped.

"Quiet you," Jay ordered. Phil stopped. "I'm just going to say it. I love this dinner." He helped himself to more chicken. "Roasted chicken to celebrate a roasted ass."

Once dinner had been eaten and the dishes cleared, everyone had started to leave. Claire ushered Alex and Haley out the door and was getting ready for Luke to come towards the door. Phil jumped out of the chair, ready to leave. Jay saw him and marched through the kitchen to plant a firm smack on Phil's buttcheek. "Get back in that chair," he ordered. "You're staying there all night."

"Can't one of them stay with me?!" Phil begged as Luke walked through the door.

"Luke can stay," Jay agreed. "He can sleep up in Manny's room." Luke mentally groaned. He didn't like spending the night in Manny's room. His uncle was a neat-freak that always tried getting him in trouble. And after what he had witnessed tonight he really didn't want to chance a spanking.

"Is that all right with you?" Claire asked her son, giving him a _"It better be." _look.

"It's fine," Luke agreed. "I'll be fine for the night." He left to go arrange his sleeping arrangements with Manny.

"Nice kid," Jay admitted to Phil, who just nodded. "Better than you've been." He reached down and squeezed Phil's butt. His son in-law gave an involuntary moan and blushed bright red.

"Figured you'd end up like this," Jay laughed. "Things used to be so much simpler when boys only liked girls." He refilled his glass and left the kitchen. Phil bowed his head in shame.

Once everyone had left, Gloria went to tend to Joe. Phil was still in the kitchen while the boys made popcorn. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, still bent over the chair.

"Are we supposed to be talking to him?" Manny whispered.

Luke shrugged. "Grandpa never said we couldn't." He turned back to his father. "We're going to watch the Doctor Who marathon coming on tonight."

"I love Doctor Who," Phil said, perking up. "I can't believe I have to miss it."

"Do you get cramps and stuff from sitting like that?" Manny asked as he took the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Not really," Phil admitted. "It's weird, but this position actually feels kind of natural to me."

"That's the spanking talking," Jay explained walking into the kitchen. He smacked Phil's ass for good measure. "Every _boy _has the natural instinct of being spanked. It never truly goes away." He looked at the bowl of popcorn. "You boys better not make a mess with that." The boys nodded. "Good." He left the kitchen.

Manny and Luke were five hours into the marathon when Luke got up to go to the bathroom. Most of the lights were off, but he navigated the dark hallway. After doing his business, he returned to the living room. "Manny, it's really dark in here. Where are you-" Luke cried out as he tripped over something on the floor and hit his head on the couch. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Manny asked as he stumbled to turn on a lamp.

"I'm fine," Luke groaned. "Oh no, I knocked over the popcorn bowl." He turned and saw Jay standing in the doorway. He was glaring at Luke.

"Come with me," he said. "Manny, you clean this mess." Luke slowly followed his grandpa into the kitchen. His dad was slumped over in the chair, asleep. Jay grabbed a barstool and sat down on it. He patted his lap expectantly. As if in a trance, Luke walked over to him but stayed standing.

"What are you going to do?" He asked nervously.

Jay laughed softly, so as not to wake Phil. "You know exactly what I'm going to do. You young man, are getting a spanking."

Luke was at a loss for words. "But Manny was to blame too, he turned a the lights off."

"Actually the lights are on a timer," Jay replied. "Don't try and weasel out of it. Take your punishment like a good boy."

Luke felt his face turning red. He looked over at his sleeping father. The redness of his as. had gone down quite a bit. _What choice do I have? _Luke sighed and slumped over his Grandpa's lap. Jay pulled off Luke's shirt and rubbed the seat of his jeans. "Do you know why you're getting a spanking?"

Luke sighed. "Because I made a mess when you told me not to."

Jay patted Luke's bottom. "Good, now you won't make that mistake again." Then, without warning, his hand came crashing down on Luke's butt. The teenager grunted, not used to the feeling. Phil snored on the other end of the room. Jay smacked him again. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Luke took a deep breath. This wasn't so bad. Jay must have been going easy on him. Three more hard smacks made him wince. Then Jay stopped. Was it over already? He felt Jay unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off. "Grandpa, you can't-" SMACK! Luke groaned as he felt it through his thin boxers. Jay tossed his jeans over to the other side of the kitchen. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Luke screwed up his face, it was really hurting now.

SMACK! Jay was happy that Luke's underwear wasn't as tattered as Phil's was. Phil was still asleep despite the loud smacking noise. Jay reached behind him and pulled out the paddle. Luke's eyes widened and he began to struggle. SMACK!

"Ow!" Luke cried. Smack! Phil snorted as he slowly began to wake up.

"Look what you did," Jay mumbled. Smack! "He'll wake up-" Smack! "-any-" Smack! "-second!" SMACK!

Luke was struggling to hold back tears as his dad slowly came to his senses. "W-w-what?!" He cried. SMACK! Luke couldn't take it anymore. He began to sob into Jay's knee. Phil couldn't believe it. His son was bent over his father in-law's knee, shirt off and underwear at his ankles, getting spanked. Ignoring his hardening penis, Phil jumped out of the chair.

"Sit back down or you'll be next!" Jay barked. Phil quickly sat back down, thankful that the redness of his ass had gone down. He watched helplessly as the paddle hit Luke a few more times. Smack! SMACK! SMACK!

"I'm ow sorry ow Grandpa," Luke choked out. "Ow! It ow won't ow happen ow again." SMACK! Luke cried out in pain again, tears spilling down his face. Jay tossed the paddle aside and massaged Luke's butt. He felt near the crack, making Luke moan involuntarily. Jay shook his head.

"All right, you've had enough. Get off." Luke shot out of his chair and began to grab his butt, jumping up and down in pain. He turned to leave the kitchen, but Jay stopped him. He stepped out of his boxers, now completely naked...and hard. Jay pulled up another chair and set it next to Phil's. Luke put his head down as he bent over it. SMACK! Luke howled in pain as Jay gave his ass one final swat with his hand.

"You two are going to stay there for the rest of the night," Jay said. Phil resumed his position and Jay left the kitchen, turning the light off.

Luke sniffled, and Phil reached out and massaged his buttcheeks. Luke smiled and returned the favor. Like father like son, as it is said. Both Dunphy men got the spanking they deserved. Now it would only be a matter of time before somebody else slipped up.


End file.
